


Changes Happen To the Worst of Us

by Computercat1008, LinkyMew



Series: Sanders Sides Fanfictions! [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Reincarnation, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computercat1008/pseuds/Computercat1008, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyMew/pseuds/LinkyMew
Summary: There is a system in the mind. A side dies, another one takes his place. Virgil knows where they go.He should.He did, infact, kill one.(LinkyMew has adopted this fic! Give them lots of love!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while watching Virgil Knows Best by LoveRandomness.
> 
> TW: Swearing, Deceit, Mentions of Fire

Virgil walked through the Halls of the Mind slowly, headphones over his ears and eyes alert to the darkness. 'Stressed Out' was playing loudly in his ears, and it fit the situation quite well. Thomas was struggling to make the next Sanders Sides video, and it made sense he knew. He got closer to the Commons, so he turned his volume down. He could hear Patton baking cookies loudly, and Roman singing 'Ive got a Dream' while watching Tangled. He winced as guilt lashed out at him suddenly, but he had been ignoring it for years, why stop? Logan was in his room trying to figure out a schedule that would leave Thomas with enough down time whilst making two Sanders Sides videos. Virgil entered the commons and sat down next to Roman, taking his headphones off. Roman smiled at him, then turned back to the movie. All was well.

Until Deceit popped in for a visit.

That's when it went to shit.

Deceit teleported next to Virgil, arm around his neck. Virgil, sensibly, screamed and punched Deceit in the face. Deceit effortlessly dodged and smirked. Roman paused the TV and turned to face the snake while Patton turned the oven off and bolted over.

"Why are you here, snake!?" Roman shouted. Deceit just examined his nails.

"Oh, Roman. Can't I visit an old friend?" Deceit purred, looking up at Virgil, who had gotten up and was scowling.

"I wasn't aware you had friends, bud! What's their name!?" Patton squealed, completely oblivious to the implication. Deceit stood up and walked over to Virgil, ignoring Patton.

"Why are you so grumpy, Creativity? It's just meeeee..." Deceit cupped Virgil's chin with his hand and acted all innocent. Virgil smacked Deceit's hand down.

"Uh, I'm Creativity? Not Sunshine." Roman looked very confused. Patton walked over and sat beside Roman on the couch.

"Stay out of this for now." Patton whispered. Roman nodded.

"Duh, I know it's you. That's why I'm fucking pissed." The anxious side hissed through clenched teeth. Deceit just smirked.

"How is Logic doing nowadays?"

"None of your business. Plus, knowing you, you probably know."

"True, true. I can't forget Captiosus, now can I?" Deceit walked to Patton. "How are you doing?"

"Im doing pretty great, buddy! Now, can ya leave my kiddos alone, please?" Patton pleaded. Deceit shook his head and turned to Roman.

"Are you doing your job like you were made to do?" Deceit seethed, as if recalling a past memory.

"Of course! I'm Roman flipping Creativity! I can't do anything wrong." Roman bragged, not noticing Deceit's angry tone. Virgil grabbed Deceit by the shoulders and dragged him into a Hall.

"You fucking leave me and my famILY alone you douchebag. I don't want to ever see you here again." Virgil said lowly.

"Don't you remember what you did Cree?! Don't you remember what you did!?" Deceit yelled, getting worked up. Deceit's emotions were wild, all over the place. Sometimes he couldn't control them.

"Of course I remember what I did M- Dee! But it was bound to happen, Er. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better you still have Captiosus! Now go. Before I make you." Virgil growled, his voice distorting. It scared Deceit enough to make him sink out. Virgil sank out to his room, where he proceeded to destroy every item he owned.

Only the cat plushie reamained untouched.

Virgil walked to the silver and purple door that was in place of Thomas' real life closet door. He had boarded it up a long time ago, but he needed to go inside. Each side had their own realms, right? Patton had the Memories, Logan had the Memory Library of Facts (MLoF), and Roman had the Imagination. They didn't know what was behind Virgil's door. For good reason, too. Virgil snapped his room back to normal, but broke the boards holding the door shut. He opened the door and stepped into the dead, crunchy grass on the other side. Dead trees and skeletal beasts roamed the place, snarling but bowing respectfully at Anxiety. He peered through the gnarled trees at the bright, sunny lands on the other side of the border. Only Prince Roman and Virgil knew about the Decaying Grasslands, though Roman didn't know Virgil knew. He could faintly see the outline of Roman riding on his mare, Ella. Princey rode up to the border just in time to see the silver edging of Virgil's door fade away.

The door inside the Dark Imagination.

The door inside Virgil's domain.

The door where Prince Virgil once ruled.

The door inside the area Roman could not control.

Virgil could see Romans look of surprise, even from the tree he climbed up. Roman started to ride into the Dark Imagination (or what Roman called the Decaying Grasslands) but quickly halted once Ella's skin started falling off, leaving only a skeleton of the mare.

"What the diddly darn is going on with this place..?" Roman muttered.

"I command thee to sprout new life, Decaying Grasslands!" Roma shouted, waving his hands. The Dark Imagination did not respond. A dark purple leaf floated onto the ground, and Virgil saw how his corruption affected his kingdom. Roman sighed and rode away. Virgil hopped down from the tree and went deeper into the forest, looking for his old castle. He soon found the crumbling building and went inside, the quiet comforting him. Upstairs there were 6 doors. One door had been added. These doors went to the other sides' rooms in an emergency. The orange door, however, was new. He knocked on the door before reading the label on the door.

' _Laziness_ '

He opened the door to find none other than Remy sleeping on his bed. So it appeared that Remy was a side now, most likely dark or neutral. He shut the door and walked back to his own door before heading inside it. It was around 8pm, and he had missed dinner. He quickly teleported to the dilapadated castle and opened each light side's door quietly. No one, not even Logan was there. So they had gone searching for him. There was a sudden noise from Patton's room, and he quickly and quietly opened his door a smidge. He saw Patton staring directly at the silver and purple door that Virgil was behind.

Shit.

He saw the door.

Virgil ducked (more like ran) to one of the castles Halls as Patton opened the door and stepped through. Patton gasped in awe as he ran back through the door calling for Roman and Logan. Virgil watched anxiously as minutes passed.

Patton, Roman and Logan stepped through his door. Roman looked around and spotted him watching.

"Virgil!" Roman yelled, starting to walk towards him. Virgil started running through the Halls he knew so well. He heard shouts from behind as the faster, fitter Creative side came running after him. He looked back as Roman was a few yards away and sank out quickly to his room. Virgil messed up his hair, took off half his eyeshadow and his shoes. Once they came he would act like he was taking off his eyeshadow and getting ready for bed. A knock sounded from his door. He groaned and opened the door, dirty makeup wipe in his hand.

"Whaddya want," Virgil squinted. "Princey?"

"Why'd you run from me in the castle?" Roman demanded.

"Uh, dude, if you think I ran today, recently, than you're insane." Virgil yawned, holding up the makeup wipe. "I was just taking off my eyeshadow."

"Mhm, then what do you call this?" Roman held up a purple and black beaded bracelet. Each side had one; it was given to them by Patton as a friendship bracelet. Virgil's eyes widened as he checked his wrist, only to find his bracelet gone. He looked up quickly and snatched the bracelet from Roman, slamming the door in his face. He snapped his eyeshadow back on and fixed his hair. He put on his shoes and sank out to the Dark Side of the Mind. Ignorance was sitting on the couch, scrolling through Facebook. He noticed Virgil there and spoke.

"Oh heya Creativity! Wassup!? Today I learned that hot air balloons actually run on toxic gas! Isn't that neat!?" Ignorance yelled, waving his hands around wildly, dropping his phone. Ignorance giggled as he saw the screen was cracked. "What brings you back!?"

"I just wanted some time to myself, Ig." Virgil felt all of his past anxiety flowing back into him, just from being here. "I-if that's okay! I don't wanna be a b-bother or anything.." He rubbed his sleeve anxiously. Ig laughed.

"Aww! You could never bother me! Just like pizza sauce doesn't go on pizza!" Ignorance smiled. Virgil nodded. He needed to get of of here before he decided to stay. Anxiety started to sink out, when Ignorance spoke again.

"Can you stay, Virgil? I need to talk to you." He said seriously. Virgil reverse sank down and sat on the couch beside Captiosus. "I really am sorry for what I did to you.. it's not your fault at all. I know real logic when I see it, and you have done nothing wrong. Deceit just wants the best for the Dark Sides and the Wisps. He's still the Erikalo we once knew." Ignorance said, eyes solemn behind his prescription sunglasses. Virgil nodded.

"Thanks Cap.. You aren't that bad."

"Yup! Just like pineapple isn't bad with pizza!" Cap smiled his goofy grin, going back to his silly persona. Virgil could feel some of his anxiety leave. Virgil stood up and did his two-fingered salute.

"Stop by the Light Side sometime. An introduction might be due." The anxious side smirked softly at the silly side. Cap's eyes brightened.

"Really!? I'm totally coming in the morning!" Captiosus waved as Virgil sank down. Anxiety rose up just as Roman, Patton and Logan walked upstairs.

"Woah, okay. I wasn't expecting visitors." Virgil said.

"Virge, we've been looking for you all day! First you don't show up to dinner, and then you run away from Roman I that big scary castle! We're worried about you, kiddo." Patton said earnestly, sitting on the edge of Virgils bed. Roman nodded.

"While I might have been a bit harsh at the door, I want, WE want to know what's going on!" Roman exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"I do agree. We are worried about your mental health, Virgil." Logan crossed his arms, not coldly.

"Nothing's going on! I'm perfectly fine!" Virgil insisted. Roman shook his head.

"You clearly are not fine." Roman proclaimed. Both Logan and Patton nodded.

"Look, if you're worried about me, I'm fine. I'm completely fine. I'm normal. Average. I'm 100% Gucci." Virgil made the okay sign with his hand.

"Well, considering you are anxiety, normal is not good." Logan spun around and changed into his Sherlock outfit. "And I suppose if you will not tell us, we will find out for ourselves." The three started to sink down, and Virgil knew where they were going.

"Wait stop." Virgil put his hand out to stop them. "Do you wanna know what that castle was?" He asked, hoping to deter them. It worked on Roman and Patton, but not Logan.

"Yes!"

"Of course!"

"But what about Virgi-" Logan started but was cut off by Virgil walking over to his door and opening it. Virgil saw Roman reconized it as soon as they stepped out into the Decaying Grasslands.

"Your realm is the Decaying Grasslands?" Roman breathed, looking around. Virgil shrugged and turned away.

"I guess. It's really called the Dark Imagination, for obvious reasons." Virgil started walking through the gnarled forest, skeletal creatures bowing and turning away. The others followed him until they got to the castle wall. A tall skeleton squire looking thing hobbled over to Virgil.

"Prince Virgil! Skeletonia Village is under seige! The Light Imagination's warriors have gotten through and-" The skeleton started but was cut off by Virgil.

"Look kid, I don't do anything here anymore. If you want help, go to Percival or something. I don't fucking care." Virgil growled, stomping ahead. The skeleton turned to the three.

"Do not mind the Prince. He goes through these mood swings when he draws a blank. Though he hasn't been here in years.. he still cares! Us Skeletonians have learned to be without him. The forest is not dangerous, come with me. Let us follow Prince Creativity!" The squire announced, following after Virgil.

One question was running through the three's mind.

" _Prince Creativity?_ "


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry. This is so hard for me to type out. I just.. I'm so sorry. My interest in the Sanders Sides franchise is slowly dwindling down to nothing it once was. I really want to make you guys happy with what I write, but I can't write something i dont want to. You guys have helped me so much in the past year of being apart of this amazing community. You are all so nice and accepting, and i feel horrible. There is no doubt in my mind that I will be guilty for years to come. I will continue to write on this account, though. I still love my boys but I have far more interest in something else I want to pursue as a writer. I'm not out of the fandom, I will never be, and I will still feature the gay King and his sides in many more fics, but..

I'm discontinuing all of these fanfics, and the second OM&M will not come out, ever.

I feel so bad, I'm starting to cry right now.. I just can't. But I have one more thing to say.

I've figured out my sexuality. I'm biromantic and asexual. (I still might have biological kids, tho. Mini cats running around makes me happy) My parents are very queerphobic and I'm not sure I'll ever tell them. But I trust you. So much. And that's why this hurts. I want to be here for you forever, and right now I'm basically spilling everything. I have symptoms of anxiety and depression, but I don't want to fret over this. I'm scared of the future. Scared that I'll never be anything. Scared that my parents will take one look at my browsing history and disown me. I'm so fucking scared. But I have you guys. You make me so much better. I have contemplated suicide before, but I assure you I won't kill myself. I swear on the Bible. It makes it all the more weird that I'm sitting here, telling complete strangers my insecurities when I can't even tell my own damn friends that I feel like this. Don't forget about me. Even when I doubt you, I'm no good without you. Sleep has escaped me in the weeks I've wanted to tell you. There's nothing I want more than to be okay. Okay with my sexuality, my mental health, and my lack of trust.

Everyone at school calls me insane because I'm so cheerful all the time. I'm exactly like Patton. I hide my feelings and make jokes and be funny but it's not real. I have two amazing friends that actually make me want to be around. My church has also helped me feel like I'm actually a human being. And I am. You are, too. This message will be on every fic here.

Stay alive, frens ||-//.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m the new author, LinkyMew!   
> When I was reading the fic, I had an automatic theory for it so I’m using that as I write this.  
> My chapters are shorter, but I like to believe that they’re sweet.

The Anxious side lead them to the old castle, which now was in battered ruins and had been drained of colours. He sighed, remembering the days when it was a beautiful violet, the royal colour shining throughout the land. Sadly, that didn’t last, and the pure imagination Thomas once had, that Virgil once ruled, became a dark wasteland when he…

The Prince shook his head. He mustn't think of that… he mustn’t think of the past.

_ But that’s where I’m leading them, aren’t I? _

He thought, pain grabbing his heart and squeezing it tightly. Heh. Anxious Anxiety. 

But he want always Anxiety, was he?

 

“Prince…?” The squire said, tugging at his jacket.

Virgil turned his head slowly, meeting the servant's eyes.

 

_ “Prince…?” The squire asked, looking hopefully up at Creativity, but he asked to be called him Virgil, finding the name more… human.  _

 

_ “Yes?” The side said, a bright smile replacing the one on his sad face.  _

_ “Is… is everything alright?” The servant asked, so… sweet and genuine. It made Virgil smile. _

_ “I'll be alright. Thomas didn’t get the role in the play he wanted.” He said with a sigh. “He’ll get over it… Morality isn’t being as cheerful as he has been.”  _

_ The small rabbit boy nodded. _

 

“Is… is everything alright?” He asked in the same, sweet and genuine way he had done so long ago. He expected it to make Virgil smile for once in a long time, but he kept his expression cold and unmoving.

 

“Why are you still following me? Leave. It’s just a wasteland, after all.” He said, pulling the hoodie over his head and turning his back to the servant. 

 

Patton glanced back at the tiny boy, who had failed to grow up, besides being as old as the others. “Hey, it’s okay, buddy! Do you want some butterfingers?” He offered, trying to summon a bowl of the candy, but ultimately failing. 

 

“You can’t summon shit here anymore.” Virgil hissed, not bothering to see their expressions. “Only  _ my  _ creations can survive past the border.” 

 

“Is that why my horses always turn to skeletons?” Roman asked, running up to his side.

Virgil grunted, and he took is as a yes. 

 

They finally made it to a small room, where it seemed so much darker than the rest of the area, if that was even possible.

 

A door stood at the end, the dark wood splintered. The handle was rusted, and it gave off a sad aura… making the sides uneasy.

 

Virgil went to grab the handle, but before he could grab it, someone appeared. 

 

Someone he resented.

“Deceit, what do you want.”

 

The Dark Side chuckled, patting the anxious side’s head. “What, am I not allowed in my old friend’s castle anymore?” He looked around, shivering in a disgusted way. “Or can it even be called that anymore?”

 

Virgil’s shoulders tensed, and he looked back at the others.

Logan narrowed his eyes, anger flashing in the deep sea of blue. 

Patton was curious, his face brightening with excitement. “Hi, Deceit!” He called out, waving his hand frantically.

Roman looked back from Deceit to Virgil, taking a step back as he tried to find his sword. It wasn’t there.

Deceit walked towards them, his eyes set on Roman. 

 

“So,  _ Creativity _ , how are you these days?” He asked, but it wasn’t directed to Roman.

 

“I’m fan-fucking-tastic.” He sneered. “I repeat,  _ What the fuck do you want _ ?”

 

Deceit examined Roman, as if remembering an older time. Roman stepped back, growling. 

 

“I was wondering when you would tell them. After all, Deceit  _ is  _ my department.” He said, his snake eye glaring at him with a yellow tint.

 

Patton looked to Virgil, concern lacing his gaze. “What’s wrong, Kiddo?” He asked.

 

Virgil glanced back at the door, darkness shrouding him. 

“Go ahead.  _ Open it _ .” Deceit pushed. 

 

Virgil did so, almost ripping it off its hinges from how old it was.

 

Darkness consumed them, entering all the sides present without consent.

 

It was a pitch black room, and the only light radiated off the side’s bodies.

 

Roman was red.

Logan was a dark blue.

Patton was a light blue.

Deceit was yellow.

Virgil was a mix of purple and red, meeting at the middle.

 

And far off in the distant, was a purple light. It was so faded, that Virgil was surprised he saw it. He walked towards it, kneeling down to the body.

 

The body of Anxiety. 

 

The body of Ethan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this is probably bad I’m sorry

Virgil felt an overwhelming sense of guilt wash over him, and he poked the cold stone body with his foot, narrowing his eyes.

“I killed him.” He admitted, knowing that the others were right behind him.

Roman was staring at the body, his eyes wide with shock. “But… but that’s you. That’s your old jacket, right?”

Virgil nodded. “There are sides to everyone that they don’t know about.” He glanced to Deceit. 

The two-faced liar chuckled. “Like I said, what you don’t know can’t hurt you.”

“Falsehood.” Logan stepped forward, pointing a finger at Deceit. “Perhaps we were fine before we knew about… about  _ this _ , but that doesn’t change the fact that by withholding that information from us, we have been more reckless and foolish because of it. Anxiety, continue.” He said, turning to whom he knew was Anxiety. He glanced at the body, stiffening a bit. “...but you’re not Anxiety, are you?” 

Virgil shook his head. “Well, yes… but no…? God, why does this have to be so confusing?” He cursed at himself, playing with the sleeves of his jacket.

“Take your time, Kiddo.” Patton said, laying a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, causing him to flinch. “I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for this, right, Virg?”

Deceit chuckled. “Yes,  _ Virgil _ ? How you were  _ selfish  _ and only wanted power? How you  _ killed Ethan  _ so you could  _ take his place _ ?” He hissed.

“You know that’s not what happened.” Virgil growled. “It was an act of sacrifice!”

“ _ Sacrifice? _ ” Deceit repeated, taking a step forward to the other Side. “Tell me, how killing one of Thomas’ personality traits was a sacrifice!” 

“HE WAS BECOMING TOO STRONG!” Virgil shouted, the small room of darkness making his voice echo and distort in an unnatural way.

Logan spoke first after the echoing of the Anxious Side’s voice. “I believe Virgil is referring to High School, when Thomas… was having trouble finding his hope and reason to continue.” He coughed. 

“Oh yes, and tell me how  _ any of that wasn’t selfish? _ You, CREATIVITY, the thing that was getting drowned out by him, killed him! So what, you could take his place and be more prominent?” Deceit asked, slapping Patton’s hand off and drilling his own claws into Virgil’s shoulder blades. “I haven’t forgotten,  _ Creativity _ , how you pushed me aside when trying to make creative ways to do multiple projects! We didn’t  _ need  _ actual facts! We didn’t have to do any research! That’s what the other kids did,  _ didn’t they? _ ”

Logan and Roman were able to pull off Deceit, throwing him to the side as Patton examined the claw marks left behind. No blood had been drawn.

“I killed him because  _ he  _ was becoming to selfish!” Virgil snapped. “If anyone of us had left him alone and let him become as power hungry as he could have been, there would  _ be no Thomas _ .” 

Logan nodded. “It’s safe to assume that if Anxiety…  _ Ethan _ , as you call him, would have taken over if it weren’t for Anxiety… Creativity? I’m just going to call you Virgil so we have at least  _ some  _ system of identification here.” He noted.

“I didn’t  _ want  _ to be Anxiety!  _ No one did _ !” Virgil claimed. 

Roman chuckled. “Isn’t that right. Who would want to take care of all the negativity when you could be as glamorous as  _ me _ ?” Creativity reasoned.

Patton was thinking for a moment, before bringing up a point. “If you’re Creativity,” he said to Virgil, “then why is Roman here? Is he actually Anxiety?”

Before Virgil could speak, Deceit cut in. “When a Side dies, whether from suicide or from another Side killing them, the Side has to be regenerated. The Side will regenerate normally and without any consequences if the side takes his own life.”

Virgil sighed and nodded. “If another side kills him, then the living side, regardless of self defense, will become the side they killed.” He said, motioning to Past- Anxiety. “A new side will be created with the same memories as the past side, but no memories of killing another side is retained.”

Patton shook his head, an expression of disbelief forming on his face. “I am not following at all. Logan?” He looked to the Logical side for an explanation.

Logan nodded to Morality. “Virgil killed Anxiety as Creativity, so he became Anxiety as a repercussion. Roman was created with the same memories of Virgil, just not with the memory of killing anyone.”

Deceit rolled his eyes. “How did you know this?” He said, sarcasm laced in his voice like venom. 

Virgil, guilt overtaking him once again, poked the body with a conjured stick, the wood rotting away almost the moment he touched it. “It’s my punishment, for trying to help Thomas.”

“Ayo!” Roman called out, raising his hand with a large smile.

Virgil gave him a look of disbelief. “How old  _ are  _ you?”

Logan ignored the banter. “How much were you punished? Was your personality changed significantly so, or perhaps just your abilities?” He pondered.

Anxiety rolled his eyes. “I guess I kind of changed personality wise? I mean, I fucking used to act like Roman.” He motioned to him, as if he was a disgrace. “I think that speaks for itself. As for the abilities, I’m not good at conjuring? Like, I can still  _ make  _ things, but it’s extremely hard. That’s why when we were all turning to puppets, it was a little harder for me.” 

Patton nodded along. “Is that why your Kingdom is a barren wasteland full of Debby Downers?”

Virgil just blinked at him. “I mean… I guess?” He shrugged.

Deceit clapped slowly. “Congratulations. Now you know the truth. Now, I think it’s a little telling, seeing as this little… Creativity to Anxiety cycle has been going on for, what,  _ years now _ ?” He slithered next to Roman, pushing him towards Virgil. With the flick of his hand, he summoned a sword into Roman’s grip. “Continue the cycle, Roman. You wouldn’t be  _ fun  _ with the Dark Sides!” He said, laughing sinisterly.

Virgil just stared at the sword, and coward away from it. “I only killed Anxiety so that Thomas didn’t kill himself!” He beckoned, fighting back.

Deceit leaned against Roman. “Can you  _ really  _ trust him? He just lied to you about who he was!” He reasoned.

“Enough, Dee. your quarrel is  _ with me _ . No one else!” He snapped. “Patton, Logan, Roman… Ignorance, Remy… they’ve done  _ nothing  _ to hurt you!” 

Deceit nodded, pushing Roman aside. “What are you willing to do in exchange for them?”

Logan looked between them. “Wait, why are you two bargaining? We’re sides just as much as you!”

“Yeah, we’re sauce as just as much as you!” Patton interjected.

They paid no mind to Patton.

“I’ve killed every side so far,” Deceit said, “every side, but you. I’m a collector,  _ Virgil _ . And a collector will do anything to get what he wants. So, will you help me finish my collection?” He asked, conjuring a small knife. 

Virgil hesitated, looking to the other side’s, mouthing, ‘I’m sorry’. He turned back, and nodded. 

Deceit smiled, making an odd giggling sound. “Alright! I just need you to sign here…” he said, creating a small contract.

Virgil began to read over it.

He looked to Roman, who looked… sad. Patton was desperately crossing his fingers, praying for something. Logan tried to look away, but he would glance back every now and then.

Virgil looked sneaked another glance at Roman. “...can I get my Merlawyer to look over the fine print?” He asked, cracking a small smile.

Roman chuckled.

Logan and Patton were confused. 

Deceit rolled his eyes. “He’s referencing the time in which he and Roman agreed on- you know what? Why am i even trying to explain it. JUST SIGN IT!” He hissed, pushing it into Virgil’s face.

Virgil took a deep breathe, and conjured a half broken quill, and signed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should explain a bit?  
> So, Deceit has killed every side except Anxiety. He’s a lil mad that Virgil killed Ethan before he could, because he wanted to have as much power as Ethan did as Anxiety.  
> You know how he’s able to shape shift as different sides? This is basically the explanation.  
> Does this mean there are other dead Sides? Yes.   
> Does this mean I will introduce them? Absolutely not.  
> Also, the Creativity killing Anxiety thing is a complete lie created by Deceit. Although Ethan did kill the last Anxiety, that was the first time a side had killed another.   
> Deceit has always been deceit, and he was an exception to the rules. This also explains why no one else but Deceit and Anxiety knew what happens when a Side dies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked why Deceit had Virgil sign a contract and basically it’s so it’s recognised as “legal” in the Mind Palace.  
> Also, is it still Prinxeity if Ethan and Virgil had a small romance?  
> Yes?  
> Too bad, because im not changing that tag.

The contract burned away into oblivion, and Deceit could only smile. “It wasn’t a pleasure doing business with you, Cree.” He sunk down, chuckling.

 

Virgil felt himself go numb, but a chill crept down his spine, and his gaze fell to his chest. A sword had been twisted in, his old samurai sword, which was now dark black. He tried to twist it out, but Logan shook his head.

 

“I’ll take it out,” Logan said, examining the wound closely. He then began to slowly take it out, causing Virgil to whimper with pain. 

He hated sounded so… so  _ pathetic _ .

 

Patton noticed this, and drew his attention away from the pain. “What do you get if you combine a vampire and a snowman? Frostbite!” He said with a wide smile.

Virgil smiled, but ended up coughing. Coughing up blood.

Logan bit his lip. “Try to stay still…” he advised, oddly calm. By the way his brown eyes shone in his dark blue light, he could see that the Logical side cared. 

Roman stood idly by, watching with horror. He didn’t do anything. He  _ couldn’t _ do anything. 

And that was somehow worse.

Logan was able to get the sword out, and instructed Roman to create bandages, which he complied easily.

Logan began to wrap it around Virgil chest, having to remove the boy’s jacket and shirt momentarily.

 

But the bleeding wouldn’t stop.

The light in Virgil’s brown eyes were fading, and it was only a matter of seconds before he would be gone.

Despite this, Anxiety lifted his hand and summoned a door, the door that would allow them to leave.

“Just leave me here…” he muttered. “...I’ll regenerate, anyways.”

Patton looked back, his eyes holding all the love that a father would have for his son. “Are you…?”

Logan pushed him through the door. “He’ll be fine. Be happy he won’t remember this.”

 

Virgil has almost forgotten about that. How could he forget? His memories of this day would be forgotten, and he would be stitched back together by the fabric of the mind palace, only to remember everything he had done. All the suffering he had caused… all of it. There was no escape, was there?

 

Roman was the last to leave, hesitant to leave his friend in the void. “Should we at least take him back?” He asked the others.

Virgil closed his eyes, a ringing in his ear almost drowning out Logan’s response.

 

_ It’s nice _ , he thought. 

_ So calm… so nice. _

 

**They left you.**

 

_ Because they had to. _

 

**Because they’re afraid of what you could become.**

 

_ I’m… I’m not… _

 

**Not like me?**

 

Virgil opened his eyes, blinded by the light that surrounded him. He blinked frantically for a few seconds, his adjusting to the sea of white that surrounded him.

In front of him stood Anxiety.

In front of him stood Ethan.

In front of him stood the Side he had loved.

 

Silence followed their contact, and Virgil’s jaw hung in disbelief.

Ethan was waiting for an answer.

“No. I’m nothing like you.”

Ethan narrowed his eyes. “Why? You liked me for who I was, didn’t you? Or was that a rouse, just an excuse to have my power? So you could get close to me?”

Virgil felt his heart get shot at by an arrow of grief. He averted his gaze. “I liked you for who I thought you were. That turned out to be a lie, and you have caused me to close off myself to anyone who even tries to get close to me.”

Ethan narrowed his eyes, but they softened suddenly. “Do you ever wonder what we could have done together?” He asked. “I could have been your Prince Of Darkness, we could have escaped the Mind Palace. We could have been  _ real _ …” 

Virgil shook his head. “I would never want that. That would cause everyone else to escape. Deceit could have been let out. He knows, better than all of us, how to manipulate himself to the top.” 

Ethan rolled his eyes. “And we could have been by his side.”

“No. The only reason he got close to you is because he wanted you as a vessel.” Virgil spat. “Even within your body, he is able to have the same power as the one he imitates.” 

Ethan didn’t answer, the space between them seemingly widening. “...no… he told me-“

“You’re Anxiety, not Denial, remember?” He said with a small smirk.

Ethan growled, clenching his jaw with anger. “None of this, none of this is real! I’m not even Ethan!” He shouted. “You are just… just  _ creating  _ this and making it all up!” He spat.

Virgil nodded. “I know. It’s all in my head, but I am only meeting the Ethan I knew as he died for a second time.”

“There are others,” Ethan snapped, “so many others! You don’t know even half of the truth!” 

Virgil started playing with the ends of his jacket. “I don’t…” he admitted. “But you can’t tell me, can you? Like you said, this isn’t real.”

“It isn’t.” Ethan acknowledged. “It’s only a Nightmare, which is now my domain.” 

Virgil flinched. “But-“

“Why do you think Thomas has been having more nightmares? Because  _ Roman  _ is just not having a good day?” He sneered. “I’m becoming stronger, Cree, and I will get my revenge.”

Virgil was about to talk back, but Ethan turned black. His body was tripping with an inky black substance, and a white grin crept onto his face. 

“ _ We are the Forgotten, and we will have our revenge.” _

Multiple voices echoed, causing Virgil to shrink back in fear.

And then darkness enveloped his vision.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
